


Four Times Castus was Sort of Married and that One Time He Definitely Wasn’t

by rivlee



Series: All the Difference [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the title. Spoilers for later parts of the <i>All the Difference</i> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Castus was Sort of Married and that One Time He Definitely Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> For Jan's _Wed Me_ request on tumblr.

Four Times Castus was Sort of Married and that One Time He Definitely Wasn’t

**1.** The young man before him was very pretty; short, soft curly hair framed light green eyes in an open and innocent face. Castus had not been so innocent since he was a boy; it was intoxicating to be around such now. Elisedd was his name, and he came from lands far away to the north and west. He’d found himself in this port though too many journeys and bouts with slave-traders. It almost upset Castus to fulfill this task; Heracleo had agreed to recapture the slave for a large sum of money. To keep such a face after all he’d seen? Castus needed to be drunker to do this and still calmly greet the morning. 

Pirates had their own sorts of moral codes and reputations among their fellow brigands. It wouldn’t be good for business if Castus decided to put their task aside for the sake of his own pleasure. Of course, there were always ways to foil such a capture and keep his reputation; it was how the pirates’ crews swelled with numbers after all. 

He held the soft skin of Elisedd’s chin with gentle fingers. “How could I make you take to the seas? You know your way around a boat and are valuable with all the tongues that can drip from your lips. You are a traveler of the world. You would be an asset to my crew.”

“I would not leave for anything less than a promise of companionship,” Elisedd said. “My heart yearns to settle; it does not desire uncertain winds again.”

“The sea does settle at times,” Castus promised as he whispered the words into Elisedd’s mouth. He grinned at the gasp that answered, followed by fingers digging into Castus’ skin. He pulled Elisedd into his lap with no resistance. “Come with me to see my captain. He will see us bonded with the blessings of the waves.”

“He will not object?” Elisedd asked.

Castus shook his head. “Heracleo welcomes a good celebration.”

~~~~~~~~~

**2.** Teuta was an old friend who ran her own company of pirates out of a small port near Cilicia. She was a veritable Sea Queen, a true daughter of the waves, with a crown made of banded sea shells and a heart made of stone. She was intelligent, cunning, dangerous, and one of the best drinking companions Castus ever stumbled upon. She was also currently holding a knife to his throat and demanding his hand in marriage. If only she was a man, Castus could truly die happy with such an arrangement.

“Teuta, if we do this, both of us will be displeased with a cold marriage bed,” he advised. 

“I only desire the ceremony,” she hissed. “There are men here who chase the price placed on my head.” She pressed her blade down. “You are an old _friend_ , Castus, and I know you would not seek to turn me in. They would never expect the Teuta of legend to submit to a man’s marriage bond. If you do this for me, I will afford you the grace of one favor.”

“And if I do not?” Castus asked.

The blade pressed down harder.

“Point well taken,” he said. He smiled at her, his favorite pirate queen, and patted her hand until she lowered the knife. “Let us seek Heracleo. It’s been too long since he’s conducted one of my weddings.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**3.** The man before him matched him drink for drink. Castus’ eyes lingered on the ripples of muscles in his stomach as he laughed at some joke. Auctus, a Greek who spoke Latin like a Roman, was too much a mystery to be any good. Castus had found him fighting off three Roman guards in an alley who thought him a slave. He bore a brand on his arm, but he also bore coin and a torc around his wrist which marked him as trusted warrior among the remnants of Illyrian royalty that still lived and sought men to kill all Romans in the east.

The Illyrians would never get their kingdom back, but that did not mean they would give up their vengeance. 

Auctus had paid his way onto the shop with decent coin and the promise of information. He fought with Romans and against them. He was a man full of stories told both in his skin and his eyes.

“I have never met a man such as you,” Castus said.

Auctus put his bottle down and nodded. “And never shall you. I have supped with a man who survived the Shadow of Death. I have danced blades with the great Hadrianus. I have even fucked a Beast of Carthage. You are blessed to be in such a presence.”

“A true treasure I would seek to keep,” Castus agreed. “Heracleo, a wedding night!” he yelled.

Auctus laughed at the command. “I have never witnessed a wedding at sea.”

Castus loved the smile on that face. “Now you shall be part of them. I am an expert at them.”

“A new story to add to my tales,” Auctus agreed. 

Heracleo came stumbling up from below deck. “You scream at your captain as if he is a goat.”

Castus nodded. “We wish to be wed.” Heracleo’s shape was going hazy in the moonlight, or perhaps it was Castus’ vision. “We need a captain.”

Heracleo patted his arm. “This is becoming a habit for you. Soon you will have as many spouses as conquests. I do love a wedding though.” He clapped his hands. “All stand ready and witness.”

Grumblings came from the crew, but such an event meant more wine freed from the stores. They would be well satisfied.

“I, Heracleo, seek with Astarte’s blessing under the light of her star, the union of Castus and…”

“Auctus,” Castus supplied.

“Auctus,” Heracleo repeated. “I expected more of a name for a Greek. I suppose we cannot all be like Heracleo.”

“Get on with it,” Adherbal yelled.

“Do any here protest to such a union?” Heracleo asked.

No words were spoken and the seas remained calm. Heracleo nodded. “Then I declare you two joined. Tryphon brings us the seaweed crowns.”

Auctus mouth tasted of bitter wine when Castus pulled him into a brutal kiss. The man had the story of Elisedd and the fire of Teuta. Perhaps he would be enough to sate Castus’ hunger for more.

~~~~~~~~~~

**4.** “Castus, it is not as if this the first time you will have married,” Heracleo said. “Ten times already, what is one more?”

The other times Castus had wedded for pleasure or the sake of a friend. The nights had also been pleasant as he celebrated the union; even with Teuta who had surprised him in many ways. He really needed to seek her out once they returned to her port.

This was marriage for the sake of appeasement and to Tryphon of all men. He smelt of goat shit and dead fish, an unpleasant smell even to pirates. True, the man was a good sailor and a joy to gamble with, but not someone Castus would ever seek for his bed. 

“It is a sacred time of year for the people of this city. The only way they will let us enter is if we claim a newly wedded couple is here to partake in the celebrations.” Heracleo shook the handful of fabric in his arms. “Put on the clothes as your captain commands.”

Castus growled as he snatched the tunic and long headdress. _This_ is why they needed more women on the crew. “How do you expect to hide my arms?” he asked.

Heracleo produced a colorful cloak with peacock feathers threaded around the collar. “I bought you a wedding gift.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

**5.** Castus never expected the ways of the water to lead him here. He’d left the sea for a time, seeking out the land to fulfill an emptiness which rolled in his belly. It had taken him back to Auctus, though much had changed with his Greek. Castus still found joy in his company, but his eyes and heart were drawn to the new boy at Auctus’ side. Pietros was a beatufiul creature; taller than Castus, with quick hands and a faster mind. He defended himself with the same breathtaking grace that had drawn Castus to Auctus. The difference was that Pietros still had a heart, even if it was surrounded by layers of walls, while Auctus remained a man absent one.

Or at least that’s what Castus expected until a bumbling foal of a barbarian man-child stumbled into their lives. Of all the men Castus pictured for Auctus, Duro did not even touch the realm of possibility. Castus couldn’t blame Auctus for seeking the pull of that teasing smile, but he always thought the older man to have more refined tastes. Castus cared little, truly, for his whole heart and mind had spent the past two years seeking his place at Pietros’ side.

It had been a difficult, honestly heartbreaking, task to seek the heart of a man so in love with the memory of a ghost. Castus knew he could never be Barca; he would not seek to supplant such a place in Pietros’ heart. He even thanked the shade of the man, for loving Pietros as he deserved, for showing him kindness in a world of darkness. 

“You seem nervous,” Pietros said as they gathered on the road to the dock, waiting for Heracleo’s ship. Elpis was in his arms, her little hands twined in Pietros’ necklace. Castus had made it with his own hands and it warmed his heart each time Pietros wore it.

“I have not seen Heracleo in many months,” Castus said. “I worry where his loyalties might fall.”

“You are his friend,” Pietros said as he shifted Elpis to his other hip. “Why would he betray you?”

“I am no longer his crew,” Castus said. “Pirate politics are not for the faint-hearted.”

“Or those with sense,” Auctus agreed. He pointed to the horizon. “The ship arrives. I will take Elpis back to her mother; you two go and greet Heracleo.”

“I would rather you come with us,” Castus said. “All of you,” he clarified for those standing about. 

It was a village’s worth of people that met Heracleo on the docks. He pulled Castus into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. He cupped Castus’ cheek before saying, “You look well, my boy.”

“I have found what I sought,” Castus agreed.

Heracleo grinned and looked over his shoulder. “I see your work around that boy’s neck. His name?”

“Pietros,” Castus supplied as they walked further into the crowd. “Perhaps we shall have one of your old wedding ceremonies soon.”

“I would gladly do so,” Heracleo said as he patted Castus’ shoulder. “Only you are still married to the Greek and I do not think it right to marry you to another spouse in front of him.”

“What?” Pietros growled.

“What the fuck did he say?” Duro asked.

“Castus is still married to Auctus,” Nasir explained. 

Duro turned to Auctus and punched him in the arm. “You are married?”

“Only under the influence of wine. I didn’t think it was a real bond,” Auctus said. He turned to Castus. “I absolutely divorce you.”

Castus nodded. “I absolutely completely divorce you as well.”

Pietros shook his head in disgust. He linked arms with Duro and they pushed through the murmuring crowd of friends and rebels.

“Where do you go?” Castus called after them.

Duro and Pietros gave such dark looks, Castus was honestly surprised he did not die on the spot. 

“We leave the spouses to their vow renewal,” Duro spat.

Heracleo frowned as he watched their backs. “Was it something I said? Well, I suppose no wine will be had by them. Tryphon, bring the barrels and greet your husband!”

 

**_Two Bonus Rounds:_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

**6.** War brought many battles, both with enemies and comrades. Trust was not an easy thing to forge, must less keep, and Castus sought to bring some joy back to the rebel camp. There were grumblings about breaking the forces and Castus feared what would come.

“You should marry the Gaul and his woman,” Castus told Heracleo one night. “It would be a nice sign of solidarity with the troops.”

“We are not at sea.”

“You are a captain and we have a boat at the docks. Is that not enough?”

Heracleo slapped the back of Castus’ head. “There are some who take the vows more seriously than you do, boy. I do not wish to insult the Gaul or his queen.”

“I take such vows seriously,” Castus protested. He rolled his eyes at Heracleo’s snort. “More seriously _now_ ,” he amended. “It would be a nice gift to them, one few others have the authority to give.”

Heracleo nodded. “I will think on the matter.”

Two weeks later, the city was overcome with Romans and they were forced to the docks. The only escape would be by death or sea. Heracleo stopped Castus. “Where is the Gaul?”

“What?” Castus asked.

“I would see the wedding done before I am taken from this world,” Heracleo said.

“Now?” Castus asked as he shoved his blade through a Roman’s stomach. “I do not think it the best time.”

“When could be better?” Heracleo asked. “All are gathered about.” He threw a knife into a soldier about to stab Crixus in the back. “Gaul, come with your Warrior Queen to my ship. We will escape to the sea and see you wed.”

Crixus turned to Castus who could only shake his head. He was going to die with a look of sheer incredulity on his face, he just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~

**7.** The waters were rough as they advanced north. Castus has never traveled this far from the warm seas he’d called home. It was worth it to see a new life at Pietros’ side. He looked down on the long, gorgeous legs that were tangled up with his own. He once thought Pietros nothing but a delicate bird, even with Auctus’ warning ringing in his ear. Pietros was all different sorts of strength. He knew his heart, and his mind, with a strength of conviction Castus rarely witnessed. 

He was loath to wake Pietros from such a peaceful sleep, but they would be late for the ceremony. He breathed softly into Pietros’ ear and smiled at the swat he received in response. “If you do not wake, Nasir will have your balls,” Castus warned.

Pietros shot-up, almost smacking his head on the low beams below deck. “Have we missed it?”

Castus shook his head. “Not yet. Duro just stopped by to issue a warning.” 

“Get up!” Pietros said as he kicked Castus out of bed. “We cannot linger.” 

There were some days Castus admitted his life was easier as a pirate, but he would not go back even for the splinters now in his ass. He kept his laughter to himself as Pietros unsuccessfully tried to flatten his hair and tied a cloth around it instead in frustration, before rushing to the stairs.

“I am sure Chadara would love the sight of your bare ass, but Diona might object to it in front of Elpis’ eyes,” he called after him. 

Pietros let out a true growl of frustration as he nearly threw the top of one of the baskets at Castus. Breeches were quickly tugged on before panicked feet struggled up the steps to the deck. Castus took a more sedate approach. He knew it would take longer to wake Heracleo than anyone else. 

The boat was anchored in the middle of the sea and the deck was full with travelers from surrounding ships. Everyone was in their idea of best dress; the air rang with the clacking of earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.

“Quite the turnout for a wedding,” Nasir said as Castus took his place. 

“Like anyone would miss this most hallowed of days,” Castus answered. He waved at little Elpis who perched on Auctus’ shoulders and kept placing her crown of flowers on his head. She laughed each time Auctus grumbled. 

“A miracle I never thought to see happen,” Nasir agreed. 

The sound of flutes greeted the arrival of Heracleo and the two brides. Both were dressed in the same light blue fabric that made their skin shine in the early light. Diona’s hair was braided in the style of the barbarians she now counted as her people. Little beads, shells, and bones were weaved throughout on this day of celebration. Chadara’s hair was worn loose, carried on the light breeze, with small flowers weaved into the tiny braids that kept it away from her face. They both wore dried seaweed crowns on their heads. 

“Did you ever think to see such a thing?” Castus asked as Heracleo started his speech.

Nasir shook his head. “Truly the gods’ blessing. I have never seen Chadara as happy as she is today, save when she first held Elpis.” 

Chadara’s grin was as bright as Apollo when she turned to meet Diona’s lips in the sealing of their marriage vow. 

**_And One Super Bonus Mini-Round on Land_ **

**8.** “What kind of stupid goatfuck do you take me for?” Duro demanded.

Auctus had never proposed marriage before, but he was certain that wasn’t a typical response even in the wilds of Germania.

“Um, none?” he struggled to answer. 

Duro actually growled at him like a dog before pushing Auctus into the muck of the pig pit. He had a feeling there had been some sort of implied insult in his words. He thought Duro knew Latin well enough, but perhaps he heard _sea_ when Auctus meant _husband_.

“Duro,” he called after him as his long legs easily matched the smaller man’s pace. “What is wrong?”

Duro turned on him with a fierceness Auctus was not accustomed to seeing off the battlefield. “You and Castus, you think this all a game, do you not? Let’s play with the hearts of these young, confused men that have stumbled in our paths and laugh about them behind their backs. At least Castus has learned to leave such taunts behind, but _you_ , Auctus, I expected better.” He laughed. “Then again, I always was called the fool of my clan. I will not be toyed with for the sake of your own amusement. Such vows, such _bonds_ , are of the most sacred acts to my people. How fucking dare you mock me for it.” 

“Duro,” Auctus repeated. He pulled him close even as Duro struggled to fight the hold. “That is not what I meant,” he swore. Duro elbowed him in the stomach; it would’ve taken down a man less used to pain. Auctus had taken swords to his back and felt less. It hurt more to know Duro so doubted his affection. “Duro,” he said again, whispering the name into the sun-warmed hair atop his head. “I mean to seek a true union, with you, with your clan, with our family.” 

“You do not mean that,” Duro said, though the fight had died out of him. “You can’t mean it.”

They would have words later, about what life had done to Duro, about what it must’ve meant to be the second son among these people Duro claimed as his own. For now, Auctus would just hold him until he calmed. 

“Do you?” Duro questioned. 

Auctus carefully nodded. “I do.”

Duro’s hands clenched on Auctus’ back. “Why?” The question was asked in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Auctus was not good at confessing his feelings. He was raised to think emotions showed signs of weakness and that was an attitude that life in a ludus had reinforced. He had learned such teachings were false, but it was not always so easy to make words form on his tongue.

“Because there is nothing I cherish more in this world than feeling your heart beat next to mine,” he said. He held his breath until Duro nodded.

“Okay,” Duro said. “Okay.”


End file.
